Of Cheating And Bets
by KiryuuTeme
Summary: Because Kirishima seemingly can be just as much of a jealous bastard as Yokozawa, hell breaks lose. Is Yokozawa cheating on him? With Takano of all persons? And how is all of this actually Ijuuin's fault? Can Kisa kill two birds with one stone? Satisfy his curiousity AND helping everyone involved? ONESHOT! BIRTHDAY PRESENT TO A DEAR FRIEND


_**Of Cheating And Bets**_

"Huh?!" Sadly enough that was all the bear of Marukawa was able to phrase. That guy did not just ask him...?  
"You heard me. Answer already" the completely unfazed blond replied calmly, yet the slight glare in his eyes made shivers run down Yokozawa's spine. Where the fuck did Kirishima get that idea?  
"And here I thought I would end up the bitchy jealous-for-no-reason type. Who's tsundere now?" he chuckled, trying to lift the mood. Quite unsuccessfully it seemed, if the frown and growl from his partner was any indication.  
"Oh come on Kirishima. Why the hell would you think I'm shagging up with Masamune?" The unhappy eyebrow twitch didn't go by Yokozawa unnoticed.  
"Because I call him by his first name? And I don't call you by it? Is that really all there is to it? Have you fucking lost your mind?"  
"I don't appreciate that you're that familiar with him, while refusing to switch to my given name after almost a year but that's not it. When did you come over the last time? Hiyori doesn't even know you anymore! She doesn't stop complaining. My own daughter loves you more than me, her dad! AND why do you deny us the pleasure of having a loving wife and mother? For _Masamune_ " Kirishima hissed, but made a point by saying his rivals name all lovey dovey.  
"Okay, you definitely lost it. Think about what you said! Not only would _I_ be cheating but that love sick puppy too. Why would we?" Yokozawa hissed right back and left. Why would he have to listen through such bullshit?

Did he look even scarier than usually or why did everyone he passed by make themselves scarce faster than usually? Well, not exactly surprising considering the conversation he just had. Seriously...Did he really deserve such assumptions just because he lately went for drinks a lot with his best friend? Even after a year? Shouldn't Kirishima support him and be happy that he finally can talk to Masamune again without falling back into depressions? Arriving at the bookstore he heard a surprised, scared squeak and looked up, just in time to see Kisa hiding somewhere.  
 _Yup, I must look quite scary,_ Yokozawa thought and walked up to the Manga editor and the top seller of Marimo books.  
While talking to Yukina, he noticed Kisa poking his head out from his hideout curiously.  
"What?!" Yokozawa barked harsher than he wanted.  
"Eh...Are you finished after this?"  
"What? Asking me right out?" he responded, wondering why Yukina tensed up visibly while Kisa somehow managed to blush and get pale at the same time.  
"Um...I...Eh..."  
"Spit it out Kisa."  
"Yah, answer him Kisa-san" Yukina said, making Yokozawa look at him surprised. That sounded ...challenging. Wait...are they? Seriously? Is there even one single straight guy at that workplace?  
Realizing that, considering the fluffy, glittery, pinky department he was thinking about, the dark haired male shook his head to his own thoughts. He might really be stupid after all for not realizing that place screamed 'gay' from far away.

"Kisa?" Yokozawa asked again, this time forcing himself to not sound like he's gonna kill the other.  
"Eh, you see...there was this fight...between Kirishima and Takano...and the mood turned quite horrible..."  
"Yes. We are going to talk" Without saying bye to the book store employee, he grabbed Kisa's wrist and stormed off, into the first bar he found and sat down somewhere, barking an order to the poor waiter while passing the bar.

"So? What exactly is going on?"  
"Well...May I ask you, what exactly your relationship with Kirishima is?"  
"If you are suggestion this fight is about my love life...I'd love to decline that but I'm afraid working with you guys did infect me with the gay hype. So?" he asked, getting impatient. Not like he had any to spare from the start.  
"Last week Kirishima rushed in, literally grabbed Takano's collar to pull him up and told him to - I recite - 'stop screwing you'. At first I thought that I just overheard the 'with' but after noticing everyone looking shocked I realized that he actually said what I thought he had. Takano, without batting an eye, replied that Kirishima shouldn't be angry if he can't take care of you and he has to do the job."  
Yokozawa got paler with each word the other one spoke. Why the hell would Masamune say something like that? Had he lost it too? Was he the last sane one? Wait no - another thing he got infected with, or maybe his taste just runs towards stubborn, bitchy, possessive, stupid bastards?

Kisa studied the man in front of him, sipping on his beer.  
"So? Is it true? Are you two timing Kirishima? Though it's hard to imagine Takano being so horrible to Ricchan."  
"...You can't imagine _Takano_ cheating but _I_ on the other hand do look like that type of person? Geez, thanks" the annoyed uke replied.  
"Eh, no that's not it. In fact I just thought you wouldn't have a sex life at all...It's still disturbing that you do."  
"Well, I'm so sorry."  
Chuckling nervously, Kisa rubbed the back of his head.  
"So? What else?"  
"Without giving Kirishima room for more talk, Takano told him to 'piss off if he doesn't have any work related business'. I saw Kirishima talking to Takano on several occasions, just as well as Hatori but nothing. So...Kirishima is really angry over nothing?"  
Rather than replying, the 'cheater in question' just glared back.  
"Obviously. Geez. So he tried to talk a whole week to Masamune? If he got those dubious answers the whole time I at least understand why he actually started to believe it."  
This perked up Kisa's interest.  
"So he talked to you today?"  
"Well yah. I got pissed off too and left."  
"That might have not been smart."  
A sulking "shut up" was the only answer the editor got before his drinking buddy started to gulp down his whole beer in one go.  
"Wow...Now I'm impressed."  
"Not everyone can take their sweet time and drink a beer in twenty minutes."  
"I...Need to talk to Kirishima...and Masamune. Seriously what is that guy thinking?!  
"I guess so. Please do. I swear, I can't work properly anymore. Not only is Takano pissed off all the time - more than usually I mean. No...Ricchan is starting to doubt Takano too and is depressed all the time but of course tries to not show it."  
Yokozawa sighed. Great. Just great. Just his luck. Just his week...ah fuck this shit.  
"Got it." he said, paying for both drinks and left, being in a even worst mood than before.

Pulling out his cell, he pushed the speed dial.  
"Talk. Now. I'm coming over" he said before ending the call and hailed a cab.  
Telling the driver his wished destination, he leaned back. Seriously...how did that start with one couple in trouble and stretched out to three couples in trouble? This is getting seriously stupid. Soon enough he stood in front of the all too familiar door and rang the bell. It still felt weird to not just open the key...too bad he had to return it. Though soon enough the door opened and a grumpy face nodded before just returning into the flat.

After taking off his shoes, Yokozawa followed.  
"I talked to Kisa. The fuck have you told Kirishima?"  
"Look, just because he's screwing you, doesn't mean I'm much into getting screwed too."  
Sitting next to his best friend Yokozawa glared at the table in front of them.  
"You didn't have to imply we are hitting it off! Why didn't you just tell him he's taking a completely wrong way and send him off? No, of course you had to support his stupid imagination!"  
"Well, it's not my fault if his self-esteem is that bad."  
"Fuck you. Go and make this right. It's your fault after all!"  
"Huh?! Why would him being a bitch towards me be my fault?"  
"Because you started asking me out night after night to bitch about your stupid uke."  
"Suck it up uke."  
"What did you call me?"  
"Uuuuuukeeeeeee."  
Yokozawa just barely resisted the urge to kill his best friend. Very barely.  
"Could you quit calling me names already and just tell me how to fix this shit?"  
"Nope."

Just as Yokozawa wanted to give Takano a bigger piece of his mind than he already had, his cell rang.  
"Fuck. It's him."  
"Pick up?!"  
Sighing, he did.  
"Yah?"  
"Look...maybe I overreacted. Where are you? Hiyori is with her grandparents tonight..."  
Yokozawa blushed horribly at the implication, considering Takano actually fucking whistled because he heard it.  
"Make up sex huh? Doesn't that sound nice."  
"...You are with him?"  
"Yes, but just because-"  
"Ah, I already know. No details please."  
"Wait! You're misunder- ...Kirishima? Oi!?"  
"Buuuurneeed."  
"Screw you."  
"Nah, I'd rather screw Ritsu. The ups of having a relationship" Takano replied with a smug grin.  
"Not for long. Kisa told me your little moe uke is already in doubt. If my relationship goes downhill I swear I'll drag you with me, even if it's the last thing I'll do."  
"Right. So?"  
"We are going to his place and sort this shit out."  
"Wait. 'We'?"  
"Yah, you slowpoke. Your stupid boyfriend and you got me into this mess, you'll get me out."  
"Now that's what I call a nice evening."  
"Like I care. Get the hell dressed and meet me downstairs in five" Yokozawa said annoyed and left the place.

Taking Takano's car, they drove over to Kirishima's complex and took the elevator.  
Takano took a look around.  
"We might have the wrong jobs. How can he be an editor like me and still afford such a high class place?"  
"Maybe he's just better at using his money."  
"Yah, just keep making him prince charming."  
"Jealous I got over you?"  
"Well...I admit it was nice to have a fangirl."  
"Die."  
Yokozawa got out the pink key and started opening the door.  
"...Pink? Really?"  
"It's Hiyori's!"  
"Who's that?" Takano asked while entering with his best friend. However just while closing his mouth again he saw the children pictures all over the place.  
"...I never knew you guys had children?! So you are a mommy!"  
"...I'm a guy you idiot. Though...yah. Hiyori is his daughter."  
"Why would you bring your lover back here? I'm not interested in a three way" the friends were greeted icily.  
"Lovely hubby you've gotten yourself there."  
"Get out of my -"  
"Calm down, both of you!"  
Both guys glared at him but stopped talking. They still tried to shoot daggers with their eyes though.  
Yokozawa sighed deeply. Why. The. Fuck. Him?  
"Living room?!"  
Kirishima snorted but 'showed' his guest and his boyfriend the way. Takano, rolling his eyes, followed and as a sign of protest just sat down without asking. Ignoring their situation, or rather being pissed off enough to decide that provoking the blond sounds like a fun idea, he pulled his best friend down on the couch and wrapped an arm around him. Sadly enough, his best friend decided to not play along and just sat on a chair, trying to ignore the silent seme fight, as he felt Kirishima step behind him possessively.

"So? Why would you bring your lover here?"  
"Because he's not. And he's here to apologize."  
"Wait. What? I never said anything about that!"  
"Masamune!"  
Kirishima frowned.  
"Could you just say whatever and leave?"  
Yokozawa flinched at the cold voice. He didn't even know Kirishima could sound so angry. Yet, behind all that anger, hate and disgust, Yokozawa could also clearly hear the pain, which probably was worse than anything else.  
"I'm not cheating on you. Not with Masamune, not with anyone else."  
"That's not what he said."  
"According to Kisa and Masamune, no one clearly said it. I admit Masamune probably didn't exactly help, but strictly he never said it, right?"  
Luckily the poor guy didn't see how the killer intend in his boyfriends eyes increased with every word he said.  
"I'm not that stupid."  
"Oh, really now?"  
"Masamune!"  
"What? I was right when I told him that he shouldn't rip me a new one when he's just unable to keep you satisfied and I'm right to deem him a stupid rock when he blindly assumes that we are fuck buddies just because we went to bars frequently the last weeks" Takano said, nearly screaming at the end. And with that the fight just started all over again.

Having enough of that testosterone bitch fight, Yokozawa actually went to the sink, filled two glasses and turned to the living room.  
"Fuck!"  
"What the...?"  
Both males looked down at their drenched selves before seeing that the other one was just in the same state. Unable to fully keep his stern composure, Yokozawa chuckled.  
"Finally some peace and silence. So, tell him what actually happened."  
Takano glared at his friend for pulling that stunt on him but nodded sulking.  
"You know Onodera Ritsu?"  
Kirishima frowned.  
"That's the guy you rejected Yokozawa for, right?"  
Takano nodded.  
"He used to work for literature and one of his editors was Usami Akihiko."  
At that the blond whistled but didn't relax at all. What did any of this have to do with them fucking?  
"A few weeks prior Ritsu met Usami-sensei at a party. Usami, who was still pretty fond of Ritsu, complained about your author being too friendly with his boyfriend."  
"Usami-sensei is gay?!"  
"...Isn't that beside the point? Besides - are you really still surprised?" Yokozawa asked, rolling his eyes.

After a second Kirishima nodded, getting where his boyfriend came from.  
"Okay, okay. So with 'my' author you mean...Kyou?"  
"Of course I mean Ijuuin-sensei. Who else had a pretty open bitch fight with Usami recently?"  
"...Now that finally explains the weird aura and conversation at the interview" Kirishima said, nodding and finally starting to be able to see the whole picture.  
"...So because of that Ritsu became unhappy and talked to me. Being the soft hearted idiot I am I promised to talk to Yokozawa who was supposed to talk to you. Thus the drinking nights started. However no matter how much I begged, he refused to help, saying how he doesn't want to stick his nose into things that are none of his business."  
Kirishima frowned.  
"So instead of letting him be, you kept dragging him into bars?!"  
"Yup. I'm not one to give up."  
"Okay, but even if he would have talked to me. What the hell would I be supposed to do about this?"  
"That, I don't know either. My job would have finished after talking to Yokozawa."  
"Smartass." the bear mumbled.  
"Well...This is over, so I'm heading back. I have someone to talk to, too." Takano said and left quickly.

"Are you not following him?"  
"Nah, he's a big boy. Besides I talked to Onodera while Masamune got ready. They should be fine already. So? Got anything to say?" Yokozawa asked teasingly, highly amused by seeing how embarrassed Kirishima looked, now that he knew how much of a horrible fool he made out of himself.  
Before he could raise his eyebrow at his boyfriend, the self-proclaimed fool, pulled his innocent after all boyfriend close and kissed him.  
"I'm sorry. Guess I was an idiot."  
"Guess?"  
"Guess."  
"Yah right, whatever. I'm tired, so I'll head home."  
"Sleep here."  
"Right. With Hiyori gone? Like I'd get any sleep."  
"Hey! I can be reasonable."  
"'Can' being the keyword."  
"Come on...You haven't been here forever." Kirishima said sweetly, pushing the other male gently towards the bedroom.  
Being way too tired after all that shit, the younger one gave in and just started to undress himself, much to the editors delight.  
"Want music?"  
"Fuck you."  
"When I finally have you in my arms again? Hell no."  
The dark haired man just shook his head, his lips curling up into a rueful smile before he lay down. Yup, being on good terms with Kirishima felt way better.  
"I hate fighting with you..."  
Yokozawa looked up surprised.  
"Exactly my thoughts just now."  
Kirishima grinned, stripped quickly and crawled onto the empty space on the bed.  
"See? Soul mates."  
"Right..."  
Kirishima chuckled and wrapped an arm around Yokozawa.  
"Sleep well."  
"You too."  
"I love you."  
"...Shut up."

After a few minutes Yokozawa's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.  
"Get your hand off my ass!"  
Instead of complying, the blond only rolled on top of his partner and nibbled his neck.  
"At least one month. I've reached my limit..."  
Cursing himself for feeling heat spread through his body at the treatment, but most of all because of that fucking sexy, husky voice, Yokozawa tried to push the other one off.  
"One more night won't kill you."  
"It will."  
"I'll take care of Hiyori then."  
"...Could we not talk about my daughter when I'm trying to set the mood?"  
"That's the point. I don't want you to set anything but to finally let me sleep."  
"Don't be such a spoilsport."  
"I'm not. I just w- ahh..."  
Kirishima smirked satisfied at the sweet moan he got from Yokozawa when he started to knee him. Letting his hand slide down, he massaged Yokozawas cock through the males boxers, kissing him hard. After only a few seconds, Yokozawa gave up and needily thrust into the blonds palm, moaning and returning the - by now - french kiss.  
Yes, Kirishima thought. This definitely was the start of a fun night.

The next morning, much to both males surprise a certain, by now eleven years old girl sat at the breakfast table, breakfast already laid out.  
"20 dollars." she said completely matter of fact. Then she jumped up and hugged her 'mommy'.  
Yokozawa hugged her right back but was clearly confused.  
"Good morning princess. What do you mean by that?" Much to his surprise, Kirishima indeed handed his daughter the money. What surprised him more though was his face. Was that guy actually blushing?  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
"We had a bet" the little girl said smirking.  
"Why do I not like the direction this is taking?"  
"I told him that you guys would slip up sooner or later so why bother hiding your relationship from me?! He said he wouldn't know what I was talking about. I started this bet. I forgot the teddy you gave me the other day, so taking my grandparents keys I came back. Having heard you last night and seeing you all cuddled up this morning, I think I fairly won this bet."

"Nii-chan?!"  
"Yokozawa?!"  
Both Kirishimas screamed surprised, the older one catching the fainted male.  
Hiyori looked at her father.  
"...Maybe I was too straight forward?"  
"...Maybe..."


End file.
